Night
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: KuroFay, Fay awakens in the middle of the night and decides to take a walk to clear his head... Oneshot, shonen-ai


**This night…**

**Paring:** Kurogane X Fay  
**Rating: **T (- I know, I don't believe it myself either 0_0")  
**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, which means male x male… (If you didn't know that both Fay and Kurogane are men)  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tsubasa, or any of its characters, if I did I would have a hard time to decide if Fay belongs to me or Kurogane__ (But maybe I could take Yuui and Kuro-wanko Fay? Hey that's a good idea!!)  
**A/N:**And here we go again, my first Tsubasa fanfic, yay for me. And the first fanfic that won't end as M rated… that's kind of scary! Anyway, I haven't updated for a long time, and even if I have blames the thief I am also kind of lazy… Anyway, I am not completely sure when I got the idea for this fanfic, one night I just started writing something and this came out. But it can have something to do with that I was in a friend's summerhouse which is located near the beach, and we decided to take a walk around 03:30 in the night…

* * *

A flash came through the night, and then the darkness was back. Fay sighted heavily, he could hear the mighty rumbles in the distant and he was able to smell the rain in the air. It wasn't raining yet, but it wouldn't take much longer before it started. It was night and he knew that he should be with the others, sleeping. But he hadn't been able to sleep, silly as it was. Night's he couldn't sleep on always surprisingly where the nights when Mokona wanted to sleep with him. Maybe the creature knew that he would have problem sleeping just that night and wanted to give him some kind of company. But this time Mokona had forgotten him, or Syaron might have needed it the most tonight.

The truth to be told, he had slept a few minutes but he had immediately dreamt about Ashura and his past. He had awoken, sweaty and scared. He chuckled softly, this weather weren't making his mood any better, probably the opposite. He felt lost, right here where he was sitting on the grass and glancing out over the dark lake ahead. A new country they didn't know anything about yet… it was sad somehow, just when they had found some new friends they had to continue their travelling. He knew what he had signed up for when he did the contract with Yuuko, but there were more factors now then what it were from the beginning.

Or at least one big factor. The mage turned on his head to see the dim light if a camp fire in the distance. He should probably return to the others, wake them up and warn them about the rain, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. He smiled faintly. He still remembered the scenery from when he had awoken;

_Syaron and Sakura were sleeping on the other side of the campfire with Mokona between them, and he could hear __the soft breathing of Kurogane beside him when he woke up. Fay himself breathed quickly, just like he had held his breath for a long time. Maybe he had, he wasn't sure. He had sat up quickly and he could feel his hearth threaten to jump out from his chest any second, but he ignored it. He was used to wake up in that condition, even if Mokona to this point always had been beside him._

_If Mokona had been there he would've pated the creature gently on the head as he always did, and somehow he would feel calmer. Maybe it was one of Mokona's secret techniques, but he would probably never know for sure. At first he had thought the creature was resting beside him as usual, and he got confused when he couldn't find it. But he soon remembered where Mokona were for the moment and he smiled sadly._

_He had instead turned his head and looked on Kurogane, how the light of the fire had played over the samurais features, and he had shivered. He couldn't say why, but there were only two things that could make his heart race away. One was of course Ashura, but the other reason where laying next to him, and in this very moment the reason let out a faint growl in his sleep. Kurogane always looked his best in the darkness, beside a fire or in the weak light from the moon or the stars, it was something Fay had understood on an early stage._

_He had watched the scenery in front of him for awhile longer, letting the fire play a dangerous game over the sleeping man's form, adding shadow's to his face and at the same time making it glow in the soft orange light.__ Fay had watched breathless, taking the opportunity that had appeared in front of him. The magic in the moment had disappeared together with the roar from the skies, and Fay had snapped out from his trance. Flushed he crawled over to the man, sitting on his knee a few inches from his face._

_He reached out slowly with a shaky hand and placed it on one of Kurogane's shoulders, and he had got surprised of how warm it was. Then he had, with slender fingers which still trembled slightly regardless of his efforts, caressed the samurai's soft skin in a brief moment. He had let his fingers wander slowly and softly from the shoulder to the nape of the man's neck where his index finger had rested a bit too long. Over his throat his hands had travelled, a single soft finger had followed the lines the fire had made, from the chin to the ear. There the hand had trembled again before it gently pulled away the hair that covered Kurogane's ear. The soft hair had fallen through his fingers and the mage enjoyed the feel, and for a short moment wondered if he dared to drew his hand through all of the man's hair, but he stopped himself and leaned down to whisper softly in the now exposed ear._

"_Take care of the kids Kuro-sama…" and Kurogane groaned in response. Fay knew that he had heard him, and even if it were in the sleep it still was more than enough. And then he had stood up and walked away, his fluffy coat laid forgotten beside his current bed._

And here he was… he took of his shoes and placed them on the ground before he still sitting moved closer to the lake and placed his feet in the cold water. It was so stupid; he knew how it would end. Once they arrived in Kurogane's country they wouldn't be a part of each others lives anymore. Kurogane would stay with his beloved princess, and he would continue his travel to be able to escape from Ashura. He Syaron, Sakura and Mokona.

Sometimes he had wondered how it would be in the end. What would happen when Syaron and Sakura found the last feather? They would want to return to their country of course, would it end with just him and Mokona travelling around without any destination for the rest of his life? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted the answer either. Fay's mind was in a constant battle with itself. One part of him wanted Kurogane to be his. His to hug, cuddle and kiss whenever he would be in the mood. The other part of him was afraid. Afraid of giving himself to the man he loved, only to be betrayed once they returned to Kurogane's country.

Suddenly he got an urge to jump in the water, right there right now. So he did the second best. He stood up and took a few steps in the water until it reached his knees before he bent over and shoved down his head in the water for a few seconds before he leaned back, water dripping from his wet hair onto his chest and further down. The stars were visible tonight, he hadn't seen them before because he had been to busy to look at the dark clouds in the distant. He closed his eyes and felt the cold water dripping over his face and neck and he smiled weakly. Maybe he just had understood himself better.

He always looked into the future and saw the worse scenario, wasn't that why he was running? Not only from Ashura, but even from Kurogane. As long as he kept his eyes on the dark future he would always miss the beautifulness of the present, just like the stars. He had put on a happy front against the world surrounding him, but only so he could hide behind his mask and fear for the things that where going to happen sooner or later. He chuckled with a relieved tone and stretched his arms above his head. Maybe he should take the chance; even if it only lasted for a few more weeks it just might be worth it… maybe he would be able to see the stars.

He turned around with a soft smile on his face, which for once came from his heart, only to get something over his head. He fought with the material for awhile until he recognized the fluffy and warm feel from his coat. Surprised he lifted on the edge to peak out, only to se Kurogane leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

"You will catch a cold" came the short and cold reply, but Fay could have sworn that it existed a bit of slowly dying concern behind the voice.

"How long have you been standing there Kuro-rin?" he smiled gently and looked directly at the man as he made his way back to land. He dropped his coat on the ground and gripped his hair to empty it on the water.

"I would have dragged you up on land if you had stayed under the water much longer" the dark haired man sat down and crossed his legs.

"I couldn't sleep and just needed to clear my head," he decided that his white top was to wet to be worn and started to undo the buttons.

"I couldn't sleep either, I felt like someone was watching me" Kurogane left the rest unsaid and turned away his head to let the words sunk in. Fay stopped his action and stared on the samurai. What else did he expect of a warrior? Did he really think that Kurogane wouldn't have noticed him? But when he thought about it he was sure it wasn't just his hands which had trembled. When he thought carefully the man beneath had moved ever so slightly as well. In the meantime Kurogane had once again turned his head, but this time he had turned it back to watch Fay, and their eyes meet for a brief moment before Fay pulled the white material over his head and dropped it on the ground beside his shoes, leaving him in the black clothes he wore underneath.

"So, to put it simply; you where awaken the whole time?" Fay asked the obvious question and got a nod in response. "And then you thought I were going to leave all of you?" a gentle smile crossed Fay's features and he picked up his coat and wrapped himself in it enjoying its heath. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was cold.

"What else should I believe with those words?_ 'Take care of the kids'_?" now Fay heard how easy it had been to take it the wrong way. He only meant that the samurai should watch over the kids while he cleared his head, but he guessed it had came out rather awkward since he had precisely woke up, and he had caressed Kurogane for a few seconds. His mind must have been somewhere else.

"I am sorry that I made you worry about me Kuro-pon…" he could hear the man growl lightly but he only giggled again and sat down beside him. He looked up at the samurai for awhile before he smiled and leaned his head against his shoulder and stared at the sky above them. The stars where still visible, and they seemed to shine even more as he felt an unsure arm sneak around his back and he smiled for himself. He could feel Kurogane unfold his legs beside him to sit more comfortable. Suddenly he moved forward which made the man beside him quickly pull back his arm, afraid that he gone too far.

Smiling Fay sat down in front of the confused man and placed himself between Kurogane's legs. He let his arm sneak around the samurai's waist softly before he looked up into a stern face. He only smiled in return.

"Goodnight, Kuro-sama" he almost sang out the words before he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into the space between Kurogane's neck and shoulder. He felt the body tense underneath him and smiled as strong arms wrapped themselves around him and he heard a faint grunt as answer. He buried his head in Kurogane's chest and sighted satisfied before he closed his eyes.

Maybe their fate were to part in the near future, but until that day came, Fay would be sure that he used every single second they had left together, and if the day ever came when he would be alone he still had the memories. The memories of a night like this when the feeling the nothing could harm him or go wrong was present.


End file.
